


Bring Down The Stars

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Azkaban, Gen, High School, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sits on the window sill looking out at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Down The Stars

Draco sits on the window sill looking out at the stars. At times he wishes he could control those pinpricks, perhaps change them back to the people his mother always used to tell him they were. They are a marble collection of souls, hot to the touch and cold to the eye. He wishes he could take one of those stars, bring it back to earth, mold that starshape into a father-shape and change the life of a star to the soul of a man.

In Azkaban, there is a specter that babbles nonsensically. It belonged to a proud man. It has broken two hearts: those of its only visitors, a solemn family that enters like royalty and leaves with beggars' expressions.

In Azkaban, a Dementor dreams of a little blond toddler with smoky grey eyes getting into the Dark things in his father's study. The father enters, sees the son's hand on a disembodied eye, and panics. Afterward, the father hugs the warm child and vows to lock the study door ever after. There are many such memories; they will be consumed by morning, forgotten entirely, lost to the world.

In Hogwarts, there is a boy who wishes he were a man. He sits alone in the Astronomy tower, listless and quiet, contemplating death, marks, and Kisses. In Hogwarts, that toddler is almost grown. He prays to bring down the stars.


End file.
